1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to electronic devices and charging methods, and more particularly, relates to charging methods for detachable electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid progress of science and technology, electronic devices are becoming increasingly diverse. With the popularity of tablets growing, more and more laptops are offering detachable functions.
However, when the display and the body of a laptop are detachable, charging of the separate parts becomes a challenge. Assuming that it takes 23 hours to charge a battery, because both the display and the body of a laptop must comprise a battery, the amount of time for charging both, undetached, would take 46 hours. To make sure both batteries are fully charged, a software method is usually applied, wherein a safety timer is set to 48 hours, such that charging is automatically stopped after 48 hours. However, the method is dangerous, when the battery being charged malfunctions, and charging is not stopped.